1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a component mounting line and a component mounting method in which a substrate such as a liquid crystal panel substrate is manufactured by crimping components onto a substrate after the components are mounted on the substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
A component mounting device for manufacturing a liquid crystal panel substrate includes an ACF adhering operation section (adhering section) that adheres an Anisotropic Conductive Film (ACF) tape of an anisotropic conductive member as an adhesive member to an end portion of a substrate, a component mounting operation section (temporary crimping section) that mounts an electronic component (hereinafter, referred to as “component”) such as a driving circuit on a portion of the substrate in which the ACF tape is adhered, and a component crimping operation section (main crimping section) that crimps the component onto the substrate, on which the component is mounted, in the component mounting operation section. Furthermore, in the manufacturing of the liquid crystal panel substrate where the components are mounted on adjacent two sides (one side and the other side), component mounting operations are sequentially performed while rotating the substrate by 90 degrees (see below-described Patent Document 1, for instance).
In the component mounting device disclosed in Patent Document 1, two adhering sections, two temporary crimping sections, and two main crimping sections are arranged side by side in this order, and the component mounting operations are performed by rotating the substrate between the two adhering sections by 90 degrees, reversely rotating the substrate between the two temporary crimping sections by 90 degrees, and rotating the substrate between the two main crimping sections by 90 degrees. That is, the component mounting operations are continuously performed in order of adhering the ACF tape to one side of the substrate, adhering the ACF tape to the other side, temporary crimping the component to the other side, temporary crimping the component to the one side, main crimping the component to the one side, and main crimping the component to the other side.
Patent Document 1 is JP-A-2006-135082.